


Throw me in a box with the oxygen off

by rocket_rach



Category: Batman (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Robin/Venom crossover, Semi-Graphic Descriptions, and my one single desire to see my gooey son and my dead boi meet, inspired by rip 2 my youth, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: au where Venom saves a very small, very nearly dead boy from a burning warehouse because of a series of events this author is currently too busy to explain but it just happened okay trust me





	Throw me in a box with the oxygen off

Fire hurts. It rips apart Venom’s molecules and the screaming of the metal isn’t helping his case either. They’re dying and everything is burning and shrieking and Venom is shrinking and shriveling and this is a loser’s death, Riot was right. A loser planet deserves a loser symbiote. 

But Venom hears the wet thudding of a frantic, young heart. A human, one of the losers Riot had told Venom about before trapping them in the pad and shooting them off world before Venom could even start to think of a question. Their tendrils slap across the flaming floor because if they can find a host, they can find safety and they can prove Riot wrong by bringing this planet to its knees; but they’re getting ahead of themselves. There are long, pale, bone filled things pulsing with blood that are scrabbling against the floor and he can hear the young heartbeat vocalizing. It’s communicating, but Venom doesn’t understand what exactly they’re trying to say but he understands the feelings behind it. The heartbeat is scared terrified alone so they connect.

They wrap around the boy and they’re sucked in immediately because this being, youngling? No, that’s not quite right, this is a boy and Venom wants to cry because they’ve finally found a host and they finally understand the language and then the boy is not responding! Venom wraps around the boy’s heart and throttles it until it shudders back to life. They have to fix this boy before they can escape and if the boy’s memories of being trained that they’re hurriedly flicking through are true, then the building only has minutes before it crushes them. Venom is starving and the boy is starting to look more like a meal than a host but they have to get out they have to prove Riot/Batman/Bruce – 

Who is Bruce. What is Batman.

Venom files this question away for later, when they’re not about to die. So, he sets the boy’s legs, shoves his shoulders back into place, then wires himself into a second skin for this dying boy so they can escape and live and. And. And. And. There’s so many ands.

The boy- Venom rushes through his brain one more time; his name is Jason – is unconscious. Which makes this temporary symbiosis between Jason and them just that, temporary. They drag themselves through the rubble first, then Venom finally seizes control of his legs and arms and They’re pulling themselves to their feet and running right as the building gives a thundering groan, then topples. 

There’s an engine coming. Venom may not be from this planet but all engines make the same rumbling noise no matter what planet they’re on. They lift their head and then they see the black form charging towards them. Jason’s unconscious mind seems to pick up on who this is. It’s Batman. It’s also Bruce? Venom squeezes the boy’s brain for more answers. Were there already symbiotes here?

Jason’s brain gives him images of microscopic beings living on his eyelashes. That’s symbiosis. That doesn’t clear anything up for Venom. This is Batman, who is also Bruce, who is also Jason’s true father, even though Jason has a paternal progenitor but Bruce is not that Bruce is better.

They’re so absorbed in this knowledge that Batman gathering up Jason’s form startles Venom. He strengthens the control and lashes out. A clawed, juvenile, hand grabs Batman by the throat and pins him to the ground.

“R-Robin!” Batman chokes out.

“ ** _No,”_** , they snarl. “ _ **Venom.**_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> if i continue this, i want to hear ur thoughts about the kind of relationship venom and jay have. Romance is prolly gonna be a no go, but im open to other dynamics!


End file.
